


Hearts Consort

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Modern Era, Porn With Plot, Vampire Newt Scamander, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Graves is sent on a mission to find what is happening in the southern states with a case with several disappearances. He also has to find out what happened to Scamander.





	Hearts Consort

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be smutty gramander only cause i wasnt finding what i wanted in the tags so i made it myself
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely @ApurricatingCat on twitter who helped a lot with the parts i was struggling with

A report landed on his desk and the runner was nearly out the door before he could speak.

“What is this?” 

“A report from President Seraphina. She says it’s urgent, a possible exposure issue.” No more was said on the matter. He waited to hear the click of the door before opening the file. He let out a groan when a familiar face showed up in the photo. 

“What the hell have you done now Scamander.” Upon further reading, he realized Newt was the least of his problems. 

Several disappearances of both wizards and no majs were happening across the southern states with no bodies being found. There, scrawled in neat handwriting, was a note informing him that Newt was last heard from within the area but hadn’t checked in for several weeks. He was to investigate the issue and remain on duty until the matter was solved. 

Finding Newt wasn’t a top priority but it’s not like he would just let him remain missing. Sometimes that man was more of a nuisance than the creatures he studied. Normally he’d just frown at the man's antics but this is beyond anything he’s gotten himself into before. This was not going to be enjoyable.

 

The moment he stepped out of the portkey the heat surrounded him. Summers down here were nothing like New York and he had no clue how others managed to live here all year round. He had arrived in an abandoned building that smelled rotten and he immediately cast a charm to ward himself from both sight of others and from the smell. He looked for the source of it, knowing that couldn’t be something natural. He reached his hand out and felt a strange pressure as he moved forward. He swore and with a wave of hand until he pulled at the threads of something. The spell unraveled and what he found was horrifying. Bodies laid out across the wall in different states of decay. He pulled out his phone and snapped photos of the scene before sending them off to the office. 

Upon closer inspection, he realized they were a mix of human and vampire bodies. He was speechless. 

“What the hell is happening here?” There was a hissing noise and it only seemed to grow louder as he searched for the source, slowly starting to feel dizzy, things fell out of focus. Something slammed into his back, a sharp shock that barely rocketed off his protective charm; but he felt it crack under the force. He turned towards his attacker ready to cast a spell but he was too late. Something sharp cut into his arm and he yelled out falling onto his back. A heavy boot landed on his chest making it hard to breathe.

“Accio wallet.” His attacker had a deep southern accent, most likely meaning he lived in this region. He tried to push the leg off him but only ended up kicked in the ribs in retaliation. 

“MACUSA, huh? Seems like I'm gonna have to move house. But first I hafta take care of ya won’t I.” He was too weak to even bring his arm up to shield himself and Graves thought how this was such a shit way to go. 

“Go fuck yourself.” The words came out breathy and weren’t all that threatening but he’d be damned if he didn’t face his death teeth bared. 

Little did he know that today was not that day. Something suddenly swooped in with a snarl, throwing his captor to the ground. There was a scuffle but Graves couldn’t stay conscious long enough to see its end.

 

When he woke he found the last person he expected leaning over him.

“Newt?” His words came out barely a whisper, scratching their way out. The man quickly pulled away but not before he saw how unwell he looked, his back now turned to him.

“You were gravely injured, don’t move. He cut you with a knife that prevents magical healing so you’re going to have to deal the old fashion way” He fumbled around with potions as he prepared bandages.

“That was the worst pun I’ve heard in my life, you asshole.” Newt didn’t bother with a response and that’s when he noticed the smell. A sweetness with underlying rot and it perfumed the entire room. “What the hell do you have in here?” 

“I’m alone.” Newt said defensively. He glared at Newts back, things slowly clicking together. The man had lost weight, shoulders protruding against the thin fabric of his shirt. He rolled forward a bit and winced at the pain. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re responsible for the disappearances.” Newt stilled, except for his hands which seemed to shake. 

“Quite the contrary, I was trying to stop them. Please lay back down so that I may bandage your wounds.” When he turned to face him, Graves let out a groan.

“When were you bitten?” Newt ignored his question and forced him back down onto the bed. He was far too pale, hair limp from the lack of care. The only color in his face seemed to be the unwashed dirt on his skin.

“I need to dress your wounds, please be still.” Graves grabbed Newts wrist and it was ice cold. He hadn’t been feeding he noted. Less trouble for Graves at least.

“Scamander, when they gave you free rein to study creatures to your heart's content that did not mean go and become one of them.” His words seemed to hit a tender spot because the man flinched and curled in on himself. Newt had yet to actually look him in the eye even as he bandaged up the wound on his arm. He seemed hyper-focused, tongue peeking out between his lips. If the situation wasn’t so dire, he’d probably have bought the man a drink. Maybe after all of this is done. He lifted his arm and touched Newt’s cheek, the younger man let out a low growl in response.

“Look at me, Newt.” He paused and took a deep breath before he barely tilted his head up towards Percival. His skin was translucent in the low light, eyes sunken and dark circles. 

“You are an absolute fool. Do you know the type of danger you not only put yourself in but others by not turning yourself over for treatment? Think of how your brother would feel if you just vanished.” His voice was more concerned than angry. Newt was a pain in his ass when it came to paperwork, but he had become weirdly fond of him over the last two years.

“You know they wouldn’t let me continue my studies if they knew. I haven’t harmed anyone… and it’s rather not fair for you to bring up Theseus.” Graves brought his hand up and shushed him. Once Newt got going sometimes he didn’t stop.

“Yet.” He tried to put weight on his uninjured arm but fell back onto the bed. His body was still weak and he was basically trapped there. His wand was there on the bedside table and he didn’t miss the nervous look Newt gave him.

“I’m trying to find an alternative and not just for me but for all v-vam..” He stumbled over the word unable to speak it into existence between them. He could already feel the oncoming migraine.

“How long ago did it happen?” There was a stretch of silence between them, Newt impossibly still before he gave a small jump as if remembering to breathe.

“Three weeks, perhaps. The first bit is a little blurry as to what happened and I may be wrong. It wasn’t his fault though, he was one of the victims of that man who attacked you, he had barely escaped with his life and I just happened to be there. Once he realized what he had done he brought me here that much I do remember. He made sure I didn’t die.” He fumbled with putting the top back on the salve and ended up just setting down. Newt did not look well, far more tired than he usually did and he did not want this to escalate any further. Graves knew now that this was a delicate situation and that he had to take careful steps in handling it.

 

“If this was one of your creatures you would never deny them what they needed so why the would you do this to yourself?” Newt stood in the doorway now, half hidden in the shadows as the sun dipped in the sky. 

“I can’t hurt someone it would be selfish and wrong.” Graves snorted at that and it was almost worth the sharp pain he felt in his side. 

“Newt, you and I both know you’re full of shit. I watched you deck a man for kicking a niffler.” Newt gave him a sheepish look.

“If I remember correctly, I got into trouble for that.” Newt almost looked like himself, but the reality of his situation quickly sobered him again, “Rest now. Tomorrow I can tell you what I know.” 

Graves sleep was unrestful, interrupted with pain and the whimpers in the other room. He managed to hobble to the door to find Newt who was curled in on himself having as much luck as he was sleeping. 

“Graves, what are you doing?” He nudged at him with his knee.

“Just shut up and make room. Trust me, it’ll help.” Graves crawled into bed next to him, bringing his body next to his. He draped his injured arm over Newt’s side and settled in. “You may be one of the undead now but that doesn’t change the fact I know you can’t sleep without one of your creatures. You’ll just have to accept me as a replacement.” His mother would let him sleep next to her whenever he had nightmares as a child and what was happening to Newt now was far worse than a nightmare because he could never wake up from it. Plus, as against it as Newt was, it was probably best to keep a close eye on him. The last thing he heard before drifting off was the gentle snores of his bed partner. 

 

Come morning he had managed to detangle himself from the mess of limbs to make himself breakfast and to make an order for Newt. He had to pull a lot of strings to get it without too many questions but it had to be done.

It didn’t take long to hear the knock at the door and when he opened it he found a sealed bucket with runes lining its edges. When he returned Newt was awake standing rather awkwardly in the kitchen, clothes ruffled. There was an ache in his chest at how vulnerable he looked and he couldn't really place why. The image didn’t last long as he narrowed his eyes at Graves.

“What’s this?” He pried the lid off and the room filled with a metallic odor.

“You need to eat. It’s only going to get worse.” Newt leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed. 

“No.” 

“Don’t be stubborn.” Newt had locked his jaw ready for a fight and was looking more uncomfortable by the second. “I can promise you it’s an animal byproduct, the blood is used for this exact reason so it isn’t wasted.” He grabbed a glass off the counter and with one motion scooped half a glass and put it on the table. Newt eyed it and Graves swore he heard him let out a quiet whine. A battle of conflict was obviously going on across his face. 

“If I do this will you make sure I’m not released from my position.” He knew Newt and his stubbornness even more. There was no negotiating with him over this and he just accepted that.

“I will do what I can.” Newt set his gaze on him, eyes already darkening as he reached for the glass and quickly made his way into the other room. When he came back out he looked less pale, eyes far more alert. His fists were clenched against his hips as he processed what he was feeling and Graves couldn’t help but reach for his wand that was tucked into his pocket, just in case. He sighed in relief when Newt dropped into the chair. When he went to look later, he found that the glass had been licked clean.

 

It had been a few days, both of them slowly getting back on their feet. His wounds were uncomfortable, he was unaccustomed to not being able to use magic to fix it but Newt did a pretty decent job about it. He also looked far better than when Graves had first seen him, almost back to himself. Sometimes he would almost forget he was changed until he noticed Newt wasn’t breathing or how he made sure to never face the window. The bucket was almost empty and he’d have to get another, but by God, at least Newt was cooperating. 

Newt had explained that the man they were searching for had made claims that he had an immortality elixir and in a sense, he wasn’t exactly _lying_ ; he just wasn’t telling them it would turn them into one of the undead if they managed to survive the transformation. It explained all the dead bodies he had found. Now they just had to clean up this mess. 

They had gone out searching but had found nothing and he was frustrated. 

That evening cleaned his wounds and tidied himself up. Shaving was one of the few things he enjoyed doing without magic and he used a barbers razor. He underestimated how bad the shake in his hand was and the blade nicked two of his fingers and his jaw when he lost his grip on it.

“Shit.” He was about to seal the wounds with magic when he heard a noise at the door. There was Newt, who had with the passing days, gotten better at moving about quietly. He stared at Graves with open longing, hunger in his eyes. He could barely see the blue, pupils wide from his instinct to hunt. The animal blood was helping but he could only imagine what human blood smells like to him. Like being on a diet and seeing your favorite dessert. They both stood there, not saying a word. He almost seemed embarrassed, his cheeks tinged pink. 

“My apologies, I’m not sure what came over me.” It was surreal to see fangs peak out over his bottom lip. He knew it was a bad idea, his mind screaming he should simply heal the wound yet there was a curiosity that pushed him to extend his hand, Newt breathing deeply. He caressed his cheek, blood now down to his wrist. Newt turned his head, tongue peeking out as he hesitated. 

“Percival.” The way he said his name twisted his gut. He bit his lip as Newt’s tongue lapped at the wound on his fingers, knees weak. He pulled them both into his mouth and Graves had to stifle a moan. He let his eyes close unable to watch how soft Newt looked as he did… that. He was thorough, tongue tracing along the trail of blood at his wrist and a body was suddenly pressed up against him, his heart pounding in his ears as he felt warm breath against his throat. All his training told him to disarm Newt yet he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His breath caught in his throat as he felt his tongue run across the cut on his face. 

“So sweet.” The words felt like a song and he relaxed in the arm that held him.

He didn’t expect the kiss and with how hesitant Newt was, he didn’t think he did either. Yet neither tried to move away even as he opened his eyes to find the other man looking conflicted. 

Maybe it was the injuries that made him make such a foolish decision in kissing Newt again, this time his fingers laced in the soft locks of hair as he crowded him against the wall. He was on cloud nine, the feel sharp nails dug into his shoulders and something pressed between his thighs. He let out a broken moan as Newts fingers traced up his spine until they reached the back of his head and pulled at his hair. It went straight to his gut.

“Not here.” Newt let out a growl in response and he realized what he had been feeling those days ago. 

_ Wanting.  _

_ Lust. _

Newt had always been a challenge for Graves to understand but it has gone beyond that now. 

“Bed.” The word was barely over a whisper between them but he knew Newt could hear him. And with a strength that surprised him Newt lifted him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom and threw him down, crawling until he had Graves pinned with his legs. The vampires' cheeks were flushed, eyes feral and shining back at him. 

“Newt…” Before he could say any more he kissed Graves, this time deeply. All coherent thoughts vanished. He could feel the softness of Newts stomach dragging across his cock through his pants and he let out a whimper at the friction. He couldn’t find his words so he pulled at the edge of Newts shirt until he untucked it. “Please.” 

Newt pulled back and gave a snap of his fingers, garments vanishing leaving them in nothing but their shirts. He was a bit too distracted to notice Newt moving down until he nipped at the inside of his thigh.

“Fuck.” 

The grip on his thighs was relentless as Newt stilled him, tongue peeking out as he took him in like a last meal. He covered his face and couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. No one had looked at him like that in a long time. He gave a little jump as he felt a teasing lick on his cock and the next thing he knew Newt had all of him down his throat, his mouth moving agonizingly slow. He felt something drip down his ass followed by the gentle prod of slender fingers. Newt pulled away with a soft pop. He was already so high strung and wasn’t sure how long he would last.

“Relax.” His voice was soothing as he worked his fingers in, stretching him further open. He let out a low moan when those fingers pressed deep inside him and he bit down on his hand to smother his moans. With a purposeful rub against his prostate, Graves couldn’t help but cry out. “I want to hear you, Percival.” His name almost came out as a purr and he wanted to melt on the spot. 

“Okay.” He was breathy and even simple words seemed hard. He pulled out his fingers and he let out a whine. He bit his lip in anticipation as Newt spread his legs and he got a nice view of his cock in front of him. There was a flurry of freckles against pale skin leading down from his navel and Graves wanted to kiss every one of them. He felt his gut turn in knots as he saw spit drizzle down from sharp fangs to Newt’s cock.  _ That shouldn’t be hot _ . 

“Oh.” He let his eyes close once more and could feel every movement as Newt slowly pressed in, back arched as he tried to get him to move faster. 

“Newt!” He had tried to sound demanding but it came out more like begging. He got a simple hum in response, Newt now fully seated inside him. He almost gave a smack with his knee but before he could Newt finally started to move again bringing forth a surprised noise. He picked up his pace and Graves let out a litany of curses, fingers gripped around the bed frame behind him. His entire body felt like it was on fire, his nerves tingling with every touch as Newt moved his hands to his waist. With some miracle, he leaned over him to kiss him, one hand now tangled in his hair. He tasted of iron and his lips were stained pink from where he’d bitten down at some point.

“C-close.” Their foreheads were pressed together and the sweetness of Newt was overwhelming. Graves breathed him in not wanting to ever forget anything from this moment. Newt reached between them and stroked his cock as his thrusts became more erratic, IUt didn’t take much longer for the both of them to find their release with a shout. 

He could feel Newt’s ragged breathing against his throat before the man collapsed on top of him. He let his eyes slip shut and found comfort in the weight on top of him, his breathing slowing as he came down from the high of it all.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” Newt admitted. Graves couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“You mean completely wreck me in bed?” He was going to feel this later but, by God, nothing could make him regret this.

“Well, not quite like this.” Newt placed his head over his heart and fell quiet as he seemed to listen. He looked serene, almost like a painting. Some time passed before they went to clean themselves off, both washing the other. There beneath the warm water, they were in their own world where nothing bad was happening and they only had each other. Graves had to wonder if they could have had this before. If only… 

That night he had a dreamless sleep and was truly at ease.

 

They had finally discovered a lead, a scrap of conversation in town led to them finding another hideout, already half packed to leave. Newt looked uncomfortable, nose scrunched up in disgust at the smell. If this was horrible for Graves he could only imagine what it’s like for him. 

It was obvious that they had caught the man off guard. He didn’t have his wand in hand as he counted money. He nearly fell grabbing for it, but Graves was faster, calling the wand to him with a wave of his hand.  

“Graves leave now.” He looked over at Newt and was surprised by what he found. Newt, who usually looked so soft, looked like a true predator. His teeth were bared and sharp as he stalked forward. “I would like it if you didn’t see this.” 

 

He didn’t stray too far just in case Newt lost control and he had to step in to stop him. Graves only just made it out the door before the first plea. He turned to see Newt had the wizard pressed against the window, fingers holding his jaw still. He couldn’t hear what Newt was saying, but by the looks of it, his prey was in a panic, begging to be let go. The bite was quick, a splatter of red against the glass as Newt didn’t quite bite him right. 

He couldn’t look away even though the sight left him feeling uneasy. It felt unnatural to see Newt harm someone. It didn’t take long for the mans screams to quiet, the only sounds in the room was Newt messily licking up blood. That was going to be his life now, a part of him warred with himself on what to do now. 

They returned to the cottage, Newts words somewhat slurred with the high of his feeding and an absolute handful to get inside. The man Newt had killed had done horrible things to many people and he would have rotted away behind bars. Maybe this would allow Newt to find peace with himself with what he had become. 

 

“Mission solved.” He dropped his report on Seraphina’s desk and she didn’t even bother to stop what she was doing.

“And?” He let out a sigh. He knew this was coming, that she would want an elaboration before she would even open the report. It wasn’t something he had been looking forward to. 

“It’s been taken care of.” She looked up, brow raised as she waited.

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Just know there won’t be any more disappearances.” He left before she could further question him on it, a shadowed figure joining him halfway down the hall. He knew Newt would be trouble in his life but he never thought it would be the kind he welcomed. His hand reached out to Graves.

“Shall we?” 

  
  
  



End file.
